rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Duskfort Notes
After finally gaining entry, there were several journals and notes found within Duskfort, a stone construct built into the mountain range seperating Kandain and the elven lands by Agustus Aren. Journals of an Unknown Aren "Agustus tells us that the walls can't be breached, that the wards will hold, that we all are safe here. I do not know if we can trust him, but Grandmaster Kendrick assures us that we can. The Saradominists have finally begun their assault of the fort. The walls tremble as their attacks beat against the mountain side. Augustus says the walls will hold, I hope for us all that he is right. It has been weeks, but the walls still vibrate with the attacks outside. What if Agustus was wrong, what if we will die in this place? There is word that Kendrick is thinking about taking some of us out, to go get help from the Arens of Asgarnia. I hope I go with him, this fort....it flows with anger, with many, many horrid emotions. I can feel them waft through the air, like a foul odor. The quiet of the fort is maddening. The enemy seems to have left, the vibrations ceasing. Kendrick took forty magi, told us they would return shortly. I only hope that nothing happens to them. Agustus started talking to himself, muttering something about 'The Master'. Is his worry of Kendrick's safety so great? We have been here for months, the Sun is a distant memory to many of us here, and food is scarce. Where is Kendrick? Agustus is getting worse, I fear things are not as they appear. People are disappearing, without a word of warning. -Much of the rest of the book is illegible, the book too blood stained to read. Only some of the words on a few of the pages are actually legible.- ....Thorvald..... Kendrick abandoned...... ...Lich..... ...So many dead..." Diary of Agustus Aren "This fort is unbreachable. My magical power is unmatched. These walls will hold against any invader, whether they be man or otherwise. I shall call it Duskfort. Kendrick is proud of my magical feat, soon I shall join the council, as my father did. Finally, the mighty Duskfort shall be used. It seems Saradoministic Zealots march at our doors, let them bash their skulls against the mountain, let them tire and grow weak. When they limp away, bruised and beaten by their failed attacks, we shall strike. Over two thousand men, women and children have piled into the fort. Luckily, we have enough food to feed an army for a few months down here. The people seem skeptical of Duskfort's protection, but they do not fully realize my power. I will keep them safe, after this, I will join the Aren council. The assault has begun, the fools outside fling stones at a mountain, hoping to crack it open. The walls tremble with every blow, yet stand firm. This mountain, this fort will last, their efforts shall not. I hear whispers of something dark happening within my fort, I will speak with Kendrick about it. Kendrick is beginning to worry about the safety of my fort. I have assured him that all is well, and there is no need for alarm. He scoffed at the thought of treachery within our ranks, yet I worry still. He is gathering a scouting party, for when the assault ends. The enemy has fallen back it seems, they have given up their assault. My fort proved too much for them. The people here all cower in fear, the weeks spent in the dark, or so they call it, has scared them witless. Only seem to have kept my sanity it seems. Following the rumors of dark practice within my fort, I have found several ritual circles spread throughout the fort. Kendrick has taken forty of our strongest magi with him, and has instructed me to seal the fort, and not open it till his return. There is a lich about. I know not which one of us he is, or when he came to this current state, but he has begun to kill some of the children in their sleep. I have begun a search, and have been looking for any signs of a phylactery. If it is found, I will destroy it. The master is good, the master will guide us. Thorvald is all that is, or ever will be. He has chosen me, to be his champion. I shall guard his body. Forever." The Corpse's Note The following was found stabbed to the chest of a corpse located outside a nearly destroyed room. It was wearing an Aren ring. The note is bloodstained, and is barely legible. From the damage of the room, it was Pyromancy that did all the structural damage. "Thorvald demands more. If you all do not wish to die, I suggest you give The Master as he wants. Let William here be a reminder of what fools get." Kendrick's Fort Journal "I Kendrick Aren, both Grandmaster and Keeper of the Vault, do decree that the fort, known as Duskfort, shall be used to house our number while we are being threatened by these Saradoministic invaders. They have proved too powerful for us on our own soil, thusly, we must flee into the mountain. Augustus assures me that his fort is safe from any attack. I trust that man with my life. His father served my father on the Aren council, and after this event has fully transpired, so shall he. The walls shake as our women and children cower in fear. The walls are holding, and I hope by Zamorak they hold. The cries of children as their mothers sooth them makes me remember my own son. Wyyat is a strong lad, yet he is misguided. These invaders have underestimated our defence, Augustus is very sure of these walls. I wonder how long the Saradominist scum will persevere, their every effort is shrugged off by our mighty defences. It has been well over a week, and the people here are getting riled up. There is talk of dark magicks at work within the fort, that someone inside is planing treason. I trust that this family will hold strong through this, and that we all have the decency to not tear each other apart while hiding from our enemy. The sun, how I miss its glorious warmth. The walls are calm, the attacking ceased. I have been gathering our finest magi to search outward, to look for any signs of help. Perhaps even go to Asgarnia for assistance. I will leave post haste, so that I may return with supplies as soon as possible." -The next entry seems to have been written in by another person, in a rush.- "He is coming, I can feel it. Like a tingle on my spine, not even on my skin....my SPINE. I know he is coming for me, I hear his feet clicking on the stone floor, I only hope that this finds another human so that they can know, Thorvald is not just any Aren, not just any one of us. He is--" -The words drag on, as if someone suddenly was pulled away from the paper.- Last words of a Female Aren The following was found in the grip of a corpse of a woman, her torso torn apart by an unknown assailant. "We have been down here for ever, I am starting to fear my own life. My son, my husband, his father and brother, all gone. None of us have any clue as to what is going on. So I guess Kendrick has locked us down here to die. He hasn't returned, and we are just feeding this...THING. No matter what we do, our magic can't hurt it.... Augustus brought us together in this room, he tells us we are safe here, that the master will arrive shortly. Thank Zamorak Kendrick is coming back." -The words on the rest of the page are written crazily.- "Pretty thing pretty thing pretty thing, I am a pretty thing. He said I was....pretty thing pretty thing." Category:Aren Category:Documents Category:Lich